Clow
"Chaos, the Lawyer Cat Man, was among the orignal members of Sim9's Human Unification team. He was among those who were given the Town Stones; one of the few who were given authority to reign over a town in the Human territory to provide shelter and education for the settlers. He built and ruled over the town known as Clow. Unbeknowst to anyone at that wonderful time, Clow, and Chaos, would be the catalyst to starting the Great War."---Excerpt from The Encyclopedia 8bitia ... Clow.png|4-18-12 5-16.png|5-16-12 Clow3.png|06-09-12 "Entry 2786 In the fifth month, of the tenth Day, of the 1046th year of our realm. I am almost there! Those fools, they actually gave me a Town Stone! This sets my plans further ahead than I could ever had hoped! Now I can focus on my research. I will find a way to transform Humans into Laywer Cats, and I will unleash my wrath upon them. They will pay for what they have done to our people! They will pay for looting the corpses of our dead! THEY WILL PAY! Especially...for what they did to me... Perhaps I am overeacting? Am I just taking this vengance and hatred for the humans too far? Are they all that bad? Yes! You know this to be true! You remember what they did to your family! How they butchered them just for the money in their pockets! You make a valid point, but they are trying to make a life for themselves here, just as we are. Now you are sounding like that pacifistic fool Nibrudly. He only serves to poison your mind and break your ambition! Hey! He treated me with respect! He made me feel we were equals! And what about my "feline family"!? As soon as my family was butchered I was abandoned to the winds, because my "people" didn't want to bother filling out the adoption papers to bring me in to the litter! The Humans have treated me better than my own kind ever has! Because you are a freak! A hat trick! ' It can talk, it can walk, it can think just like us.' That is why they tolerate you. Because you are an side-show attraction. '' That's not true. ''You know it is. You want to put it past them, but you know they are only waiting to dispose of you once you show them who you truly are. You don't know that. We are doing well... You say we abandoned you, and yet we were the ones who took you in when your own mother didn't want you. RRRAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHRRRR *clatter, crash* ... You are the only one you can trust. You and me, we know what to do. Now, what are we going to do? Make...the Humans...PAY! And with my town and research I shall unleash the wrath of CLOW!" ---From the Journal of Chaos' In present time, CLOW is considered a myth since it no longer is visible. Its creators and builders are mostly gone. Some say the town has made itself invisible. Some say it started floating into midair and only the creators have acess to it because they are the only ones who can see/use the 'invisible staircase to clow'. Category:Towns